


Small Talks

by kieranlikesplants



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Break Up, Brief Yamaguchi, Dialogue Fic, Heartbreak, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Messenger, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieranlikesplants/pseuds/kieranlikesplants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we find out just how bad Kuroo's texting habits are, and just how emotional Tsukishima can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're better than Bokuto!

 

**_11:38PM_ **

 

 **> >Kuroo Tetsuro changed Kei Tsukishima** **’s nickname to**

 **Tsukki-chan (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡.** **Change**

**> >Kuroo Tetsuro changed his own nickname to ** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡.** **  
** **Change**

**> >** **Tsukki-chan (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡**

Kuroo. What the fuck.

 

 **> >** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ changed the chat colours.** **Change**

**> >** **Tsukki-chan (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡**

How do I change this shit back??? **  
**

 

 **> >** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ changed the chat colours.** **Change**

**> >** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ changed the chat colours.** **Change**

**> >** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡**

o i like this colour tsukki

what do u think?

...

uh

kei

r u there???

babe?????

 

 **> >** **Tsukki-chan (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ changed his own nickname to Tsukki.** **Change**

**> >** **Tsukki changed** **Testu baby** **ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡’s nickname**

 **to Tetsu.** **Change**

 

**> >Tsukki**

That’s better.

 

**> >Tetsu**

Awww but tsukki

 

**> >Tsukki**

Do not change anything I swear to fuck kuroo. I will block you.

**> >Testsu** **  
** but tsukkiiiiiiiii

 

 **> >Tsukki changed Tetsu’s nickname to ** **Testu (** **W.** **눈)** **.** **Change**

 

 **> >Tsukki changed his own nickname to ** **Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.** **Change**

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

So u DO like the colout

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Goodnight, Tetsu.

If you change anything while I’m sleeping, then no sex for a month.

 

 **> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Its okay i got bo

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

...

Goodnight. 

 

 **> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Did i just piss u off? O shit

Sorry babe

I didnt mean it

U beat bo anyday

I swear

I love you

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Go to sleep oh my god.

 

 **> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Goodnight tsukki!! XO <3


	2. How do you even avoid your room mate anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo tries a little too hard to crack Tsukishima's shell.

**_6:14 pm_ **

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Hey babe, u ok?

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Yes.

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Tsukki

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

What, Tetsu

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

I’m here 2 talk

Do u wanto call?

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

What the fuck brought this up? I’m fine, jfc.

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

U havent been talking to me recenl

Tly*

Or anyone

Yama said youre even avoiding him

Like babe

Yamas ur roommate and bestie if u dont wanna talk 2 me talk to him pls so i know ur okay

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Kuroo.

I’m fine.

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Fine, ok

Just be ok

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Ok.

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

I love u

 

_**8:39** _

__

**> >Tsukki  **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯****

Ok.


	3. No, no, I don't mind. Next time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima blows Kuroo off for the umpteenth time.

**_1:26pm_ **

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Hey babe wanna meet up after class today??

Hey?

Msg bacl when u can <3

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

I can’t, sorry.

Maybe Kenma can make it?

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Not the sameeeeeee

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Sorry.

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

No no irs k well meet up ‘nother time yeah?

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Sure. 

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Sooooo u free this wdekend

In that case

:3

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

I’m going on a trip Saturday and was panning stufy for Sunday, so I really can’t.

Study*

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

K babe organise something next time xx

 


	4. Are you okay? No. I mean, yeah. Lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima gets blind drunk and accidentally breaks Kuroo's heart.

12:58am

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Hey

tetsu

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Oh hey babe whats up

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

I dunno

I just

hi

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Hi

Whats up babe?

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Uhh yeah im uh

At party atm

Yama throing party

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Oh right, i thought u werent going??

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Uh yeah i didnt uh think i was gonna tho

But then yama just kinda shovwen n asahi in my hand and yu know asahis r my favourite so yeah

And idk kinda wanna get shitfaced atm

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

babe are u sure ur ok?

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

No

I mean yeah

lol

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Do u want me to come over or

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Do not i swer pls dont kuroo

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Y?

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Just

No

I cant deal w/ shit rn lol im kinda

yeah

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Kind of what? I dont know what youre saying kei

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Actaully hey tetsuro

Why dont u uh

Haha

You should come over rn

Like now

How far are u away? Fuck

Fuck come here yeah oka

Y

Where are you

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

 

_Incoming call._

_Hanging up..._

 

Babe answer my call

 

_Incoming call._

_Hanging up..._ _  
_

 

_Incoming call._

_Hanging up..._

 

KEI

FUCKING ANSWER ME

ARE YOU OKAY?

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

No

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

WHY?

IM SO FUCKING WORRIED RIGHT NOW

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

BECAUSE OKEY FCUK ODF IDONT WANT U HERAING NE LUKE TGID

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Kei

Please

Tell me whats wrong

Are you okay? Where are you

 

**> > Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

im at yamas

Please just

Fucking come here

I need to

Wait

No i just

Dont

Ignore me

Hahahahah fuick

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

Answer me please

 

_Incoming call._

 

_Connecting._

 

“...”

“...”

“....Kei?”

“...”

“Tsukishima are you there?”

“...”

“Kei! Answer me, please...”

“I cant.”

“Are-are you crying?”

“No.”

“Kei please. Are you okay?”

“Kuroo I-I can’t. I cant do this anymore.”  
”What?”

“I’m not g-going to (h-hCHicCUP) deal with th-this bulshit anymore. Okay I just- I- I dont- fuck. I-”

“Kei, what are you saying?”  
”Testuro im b-breaking up with you.”

“Kei-”

 

_Hanging up..._

_Call disconnected._

 

**> > Testu (** **W.** **눈)**

What the fuck was that, tsukishima?

What the hell?

?ANSWER ME YOU FUCK

TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID AHAING

YOU DONT HAVETR HE RIGHT TO BARGE INTO MT LIFE LIEK TIHS AND JUST FUCK ME AND FUCK ME OVER AND LEAVET LIE THIS WHAT THE F UKC

ARE YOU HURTIHGN? DO YOU FEEL BAD CAUSE I SURE FUCNKIG DO YOU FUCKING PRICK

FUCK

Fuck

Fuck i justtsukki

Tsukki im sorry

Aer you sorry?

Tell me youre sorry

Adn we can get over this


	5. Don't leave me here so far away by myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears.

**_7:37am_ **

 

Kei....

Kei

Comee back

Tsukki

I love you, okay?

Im sorry

 

**_3:46pm_ **

**> >** **Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **changed Testu (** **W.** **눈)** **’s** **nickname to**

**Kuroo Tetsuro.** **Change**

**> >** **Tsukki ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** **changed his own** **nickname to**

**Tsukishima Kei.** **Change**

**> >** **Tsukishima changed the chat colours** **.** **Change**

**> >Tsukishima**

Im sorry.


End file.
